Quiz Me!
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: "I wanna see what it comes up with as your ice cream flavor!" -Sometimes you can have too much of a good thing, as Len observes with his best friend... who has a new addiction.


Len used to think the Internet was a blessing- but lately, all it's become is a curse.

As a teenage boy, he loves to spend several hours scrolling through Facebook or Twitter, goofing off on Youtube, etc. Usually he doesn't mind when other people, also, do the very same thing.

However, there comes a time when you have to _stop._ A period where you take a step back and say _how far have I strayed into the Internet depths?_ There's a limit, surely.

And Len knows, for a _fact_ , that Rin has _definitely_ crossed that limit.

His best friend seems to have gone off the deep end. The blonde- thanks to a _certain tealette_ he's going to need to reprimand for this later- has become entirely addicted to something so stupidly sinister, he dare not fall into its trap as well.

 _Online quizzes._

It's like the girl has become obsessed. Every time he turns around, she's grinning like she's a six year old given a swirly pop, giggling over the absolute dumbest answers she could possibly get. She's constantly priding herself on the silly things, sharing her enthusiasm with the less-than-excited boy.

"Len, _Len_ , look! I'm compared to the goddess Athena!"

"Oh my god, no way! I took this test to see what kind of breakfast I was- it says cinnamon roll! Rock on!"

"I just did this 200 question quiz to see what personality type I am, c'mon Len, you gotta try it too-!"

If it was limited to a few every once in awhile, Len could deal- but Jesus, she's doing them _all_ the time. Even when they're hanging out, she's got her nose to her phone, clicking away her answers and squealing over whatever it gives her in return.

 _He wants her to pay attention to him._ Honestly, is that so much to ask? Usually he enjoys his time with her immensely, but he's become sick and tired of her mind being elsewhere when with him.

(Which, kinda sounds selfish when put that way, like he wants to monopolize her time for himself- which isn't _totally_ wrong, considering his feelings for her. But she's also his friend, and what's the point of hanging out if all she does is goof around with those quizzes?)

Speaking of… is she _ever_ gonna talk to him today?

Seething invisibly beside her in his room, the blond sends a sideways glare in her direction that is painfully ineffective. Fingers tip-tapping away on her phone screen, Rin is entirely oblivious to his discomfort and saltiness over her lack of attention.

"Oh my god!" Her sudden outburst spooks him so fast that he almost jumps off the bed, her high voice piercing the room with cheer. "I got this Harry Potter quiz almost entirely right! Damn, I knew I was good, but I didn't know I was actually that good. Sweet!"

Ugh, _again?_ The poor boy can't hold back his distaste anymore. It's been a good week and a half of this, and he can't take it.

"...Are you _really_ still doing those?" The question is a bit more bitter than he intends, but it gets its desired reaction. Rin looks up at him, blinking in confusion.

"Huh? Doing what?" she asks, as if she has no idea what he means. Somehow, this proves only to make him even more annoyed.

"Those- Those pointless, stupid _quizzes,_ " he growls. His arms fold across his chest, as if punctuating his irritation. "I thought you came over here to hang, Rin."

"Huh? But- but I _am_ hanging out," she says with increasing bewilderment. She slides closer to him- an action he would've been more than happy about if it weren't in this particular situation- and gazes at him, her mouth quirking in a slight frown.

"How does it count if you're barely even speaking to me?" he demands.

She tilts her head, and then nods in seeming understanding. "Ooohhh, well- I guess you're right."

Wow, did he actually get through to her? He's about to jump for joy in some form when she starts thumbing through her phone again, before grinning and handing it to him.

"Here- let's take turns then! Pick one you wanna do, and we'll both do them!"

Are you _kidding_ right now?

"What? N- _No,_ that's not what I meant!" he sharply responds, pushing her phone back into her hands.

"But why not? I wanna see what it comes up with as your ice cream flavor- or maybe what disney prince you relate to most? I bet I can also top some of the trivia quizzes too!" She says all-too-happily, and he can't believe his ears.

"Rin- _ugh,_ seriously? Those- those dumb quizzes aren't even close to being right! It's all just silly stuff and most of it is just too goofy to make any sense! It's all made up!" He doesn't bite his tongue this time.

However, instead of getting worked up or mad back at him like Rin normally would, she just narrows her eyes at him- not a good sign.

"Is that so?" she says loftily, like she knows something he doesn't.

Taken aback by her response, he stumbles a bit over his words. "Y-yeah. Yeah, it is."

The girl picks herself up off his bed, and he braces himself for something, anything from her- however, all she does is start gathering her things.

"Hmm… maybe," she says quietly. "Maybe they're all just for fun and don't mean anything at all."

Okay, now he knows he might've ticked her off. Thinking of backtracking a little, he reaches out to her. "W-well, of course, but they're not _that_ bad I guess-"

(God, his will is so weak when it goes up against her.)

"You know," she says, nonchalant as she slings her bag over her shoulder and wanders to his door. "I took a specific quiz the other day- it said we were soulmates."

Those words make everything he meant to say get caught in his throat like an impassable lump. The absolute shock on his face is apparent as can be, his mouth open in an O of surprise. He can't form any other kind of reaction, and his brain won't work enough for him to reply. However, Rin continues, unlatching his door and glancing back at him with a weirdly smug look on her face.

"...Well, I guess you must be right, Len. After all, they're just made up, right? They don't know what they're talking about."

She slips out, and the door closes behind her. At this point, his face has slowly but surely become the shade of a ripe tomato.

And then he realizes, and instantly dashes for the door.

"Rin?! Rin, wait-! _I take it baaaaack!"_

* * *

 _A/n: **Unbeta'd**_ , written listening to 'Try Everything'- Shakira and 'Missing You' - My First Story.

Have this little oneshot, made as a gift for a friend. It's silly and a little weird, but we've all had that moment on the internet when we got too into something. For me that's Lenrin... and uh, maybe online quizzes. Hehe.

Thanks for reading! I have things in the works that hopefully will see the light of day. For now, take care everyone! And feel free to PM me with questiosn or anything you want :3

Read on~!

~Disclaimer~ I own a love of quizzes and some salt in my nature, nothing more.


End file.
